


The Dominant Queen

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Cute, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinky, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa summons Anna to her office for a little "fun". (Elsanna, Canon, Smut)





	The Dominant Queen

Elsa stood in her office, wearing her stunning ice dress as she looked out of the window at the beautiful summer day that had greeted her. Most of her work as the queen had been done for the day, but Elsa knew there was one more matter to attend to.

She was feeling particularly aroused that day. Maybe her shower was too warm or too many cute girls were on her mind, but whatever the reason, Elsa was horny and she needed to make sweet love with someone.

At that moment, there came a knock on the office door, a familiar four-beat rhythm that the queen knew all too well.

"Come in," she said, in her kind, caring voice. "It's open."

The door to Elsa's room then opened and in walked her sister, Anna, bright cheery smile on her face and heart glowing with love. She then saw Elsa standing there and quickly bowed. "Your majesty, you summoned me?"

Elsa laughed, walking over to her sister. "You don't need to do that with me, Anna."

The strawberry blonde laughed. "I know... but it's kinda hard not to," she said. She then smirked, before throwing her arms around Elsa, hugging her tightly.

Elsa hugged back, embracing Anna tightly in her ice-covered sleeves. She sighed, kissing Anna's neck softly as she nuzzled her head of blonde hair into Anna's shoulder.

Anna's arms tightened around Elsa, not wanting to let her go.

Elsa pulled away, keeping hers and Anna's arms still around them, touching foreheads with her sister. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips forward, giving Anna a tender, loving kiss.

"Mmmm..." Anna sighed, gently pressing Elsa's lips back. "I love giving you kisses."

Elsa smiled, stroking her lover's cheek. "You're perfect."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Anna remarked with a giggle.

Elsa booped her nose. "Cheeky." She then winked at Anna, trying to convey her desire to make love.

Anna looked at her, confused. "Um, Elsa, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elsa teased, quickly melting one of her sleeves into a flurry of snowflakes. "What am I doing?"

The princess then blushed, walking to the door and shutting it. She looked back at Elsa, who had now completely melted her dress and was fully nude. She could feel herself grow wet between her legs, Elsa's magic creating a trail of ice within her walls.

She gasped, aroused and in heat, staring directly at Elsa. She walked to her, taking her hands. "So... you called me here for this?"

"A queen needs her pleasure," Elsa responded simply. "And you are the one to give it to me."

"Well, that depends," Anna said, pressing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "How do you want this pleasure, my queen?"

"I'll give you a hint," Elsa spoke lovingly. "What day is it today?"

"Sunday."

"Remove the U and replace it with an I."

Anna smirked. "Oh, that's how we're doing it are we?" She then stepped back. "Just remember, my safeword is snowflake." She turned around, wiggling her pleasant, heart-shaped rump to Elsa.

Elsa smiled, walking up to Anna and quickly spanking her rear with an icy slap of her hand.

"Ohhh!" Anna gasped in surprise. She then felt Elsa's hands push her to the floor of the office, and patches of ice freezing her to the floor.

"There," Elsa spoke, creating a rather evil looking ice crown on her head as she took the dominant role. "That should be enough for you."

Anna blushed happily at Elsa. "My... mistress."

Elsa smirked, cupping Anna's cheek. "That's right, my little plaything. I'm your mistress and you will do everything I say from now on, is that clear?"

Anna quickly nodded, not wanting to incur Elsa's wrath. "Yes... my mistress. I will obey."

"I can't hear you," Elsa then spat, grabbing one of Anna's braids and pulling it upward. She growled, in a tone that almost sounded like a tiger.

Anna grunted in pain. "I will obey! I will always obey my mistress!" She exclaimed.

"Good," Elsa purred, before letting go of Anna's hair. She turned her attention to Anna's rump, spanking it a few more times with her soft, tender hands.

Anna moaned softly, feeling cold pleasure from the snow queen's touch.

Elsa then found Anna's butthole, seeing the small opening between Anna's two cheeks. She smirked. "Can't have this out in the open, can we?" She opened out her hand, creating a small piece of ice which she then used to plug up Anna's rear.

"Ohhhh!" The princess moaned, shivering from the ice within her beautiful body. She really did like Elsa dominating her like this. At first, Anna had taken the role of dominant in their relationship, but after Elsa had practised and studied, she now took command.

Elsa spanked Anna's rear again, causing the strawberry blonde to squirm as she was punished for her unknown crimes.

"That's for stealing all my chocolate!" Elsa shouted after one spank. "This is for teasing me with that revealing gown at the other night! And this is for being such a filthy slut!"

"Yes..." Anna whispered. "I'm the royal slut, the whore of the palace."

"Exactly," Elsa said. "No wonder no one has taken you as a wife. No one once as a whore like you for a bride." She smirked. "Except me."

"Yes..." Anna responded, knowing that her mistress was right, as always.

Elsa then crafted an ice dildo around her waist, sliding it gently into Anna. "Now, take this like a good pet and maybe I'll free you from those restraints."

Anna nodded, as Elsa then shoved the ice cock into her, hard and fast. She whimpered, feeling the ice inside of her butt and now her pussy.

Her mistress rode her hard, slamming the ice member deep into Anna's frame. She grabbed Anna's back, making soft scratches with her nails.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Anna moaned, feeling the roughness of Elsa's sex. Her mistress was hard, but she loved it, oh god, she loved it.

She closed her eyes, surrendering to the senseless pounding that was going on between her legs, feeling Elsa's cock forced into her.

The princess wished she could stand up from this, but her restraints and plug made that impossible. She had to take this cock, for herself and for her mistress.

Elsa's cock continued it's assault on Anna's folds, sliding in and out of Anna's wet lower lips, pre-cum seeping from its sides.

The blonde smiled. "You're desperate to touch yourself aren't you, pet?"

Anna nodded, whimpering in Elsa's pleasure of her body. "Yes, mistress... I want to make myself cum for you... I want to be a good girl."

Elsa slapped Anna's ass. "Well, too bad! Because I'm your mistress and you don't cum till I order you to... is that clear?"

Anna quickly nodded her head again, gasping from the pain. "Yes, Mistress!"

Elsa reached her hands back as her hips rode the princess, grabbing ahold of Anna's twin braids. "I can't hear you!"

"YES, MISTRESS ELSA, I WILL CUM AT YOUR COMMAND!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, forcefully pulled by Elsa's hands.

"And?" Elsa demanded, riding Anna hard and fast with her icy member deep within her body.

"AND ONLY YOU WILL BE MY MISTRESS!" Anna recited, her face squirming from the deep, cool pleasure she was being delivered.

Elsa gripped Anna's rump tightly as her ice cock pounded the princess deeply, forcing Anna to shake forward and back in her restraints.

The princess screamed in pleasure, making noises that sounded a mix of fear, lust and joy all at once.

With one final lustful push, Elsa struck the g-spot within her plaything, causing Anna to climax heavily.

Anna cried, calling out Elsa's name. Her body wracked with pleasure from being forced by Elsa to cum so heavily. She knew she was going to be punished for such a heinous act against her mistress, but she didn't care. Her body didn't care.

Elsa retracted her length, melting it. She then stood up, walking over to Anna in a stern, disappointed manner. "Pet, what did I say just then?"

Anna gulped. "You... you said I couldn't cum until you said so."

"That's right," Elsa harshly scowled, kneeling beside Anna and tilting her chin upward. "And what have you just done, pet?"

"I... I cum," Anna confessed. "I'm so sorry, Mistress. Your amazing cock was too good, I couldn't resist. Please don't punish me... I... I will be your loving slut forever, just please don't harm me!"

"Oh, you've already wronged me, pet," Elsa hissed, gazing into her eyes. She then pulled her head towards her, giving Anna forceful, powerful kiss.

"Mmmmmm!" Anna moaned, completely at Elsa's mercy. She wanted to kiss back, but then, Elsa's teeth bit her lower lip, pulling it outward before letting go.

Elsa wiped her mouth, cleaning herself of Anna's saliva. "You have a big mouth, Anna. I have a job for it."

Anna nodded. "What must I do... mistress?"

Elsa sat down, spreading her legs wide open for Anna. Her own folds were wet, wide open for Anna to take into her mouth.

"Make me cum, and I'll forgive all your transgressions," Elsa stated, in her regal, queenly tone.

Anna nodded, moving forward. She then quickly took Elsa's folds into her mouth, suckling on them gently like a baby wanting milk.

Elsa smiled, petting Anna's head as she ate her. "Good girl." She stroked Anna's hair, watching her little plaything pleasure and devour her pussy.

She arched back, breathing softly. Her lids shut tight as she gave in to Anna, gave in to the pleasure she was giving her.

Anna's tongue lapped Elsa's insides, touching the sensitive parts of her mistress. Her tongue was her only weapon, but Anna knew that it would be enough to satisfy her beloved mistress.

She explored her mistress, thankful for the permission to redeem herself. She wanted to make her proud, make everyone proud by proving she was more than just a royal slut.

Elsa threaded fingers through Anna's hair, pulling it firmly as she bit her lip, gently moaning Anna's name. "Mmmm... so good..."

Anna found herself lost in the taste of the queen. Deeply, she kissed and licked her lover's folds with tender care. She was addicted to the taste now, wanting to spend eternity in there... with her mistress's permission of course.

Gasping and cries came from Elsa as she felt pleasured from Anna. She had broken her dominant role now, but that didn't matter. She was getting what she wanted, a good, tender fuck.

Elsa looked down, silently begging Anna to not stop.

Anna's tongue still slid itself through Elsa, in and out it went. She knew that her mistress was enjoying this, knowing that she might be rewarded for her efforts.

Elsa suddenly bit her lip, moaning softly as she finally came into Anna's mouth, her orgasm being soft and tender, making her tingle all over.

She looked down, smiling with adoration. "Snowflake."

The restraints then melted from Anna's limbs and the younger princess leapt forward, tackling Elsa with energy. She grinned, kissing Elsa passionately.

"That was so fun!" She cheered. "You're a really great mistress, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled. "I only do it for you, beloved," she spoke. "Did you... feel okay with it all? Was I too harsh?"

"No, Elsa," Anna, kissing her nose. "You were just right." She then nuzzled Elsa, curling up on her stomach and purring like a cat.

Elsa smiled, stroking Anna's hair. "My little Snowflake."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Okay, this is the last smut of the night I swear xD


End file.
